


我们和春天一起远走高飞

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: 某不知名写手组春节联文活动-10:00同龄设定 竹马竹马 文不对题文中一切关于雪和东北话的描写都是南方土人的妄想 欢迎指正…这回是初中生paro
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 3





	我们和春天一起远走高飞

0  
羽生结弦收到的第一封情书是金博洋交给他的。

1  
他们十六岁那年的圣诞节，日子也跟平常一样的过，无非是个普通的上课下课考试作业的工作日。然而学校里又凭空多了点跳跃的欢乐气息，像家楼门口圣诞树上一闪一闪的小灯串，在临近放学的时候格外明亮。捱到放学天已经全黑，教室一下子就空了一半，羽生结弦慢条斯理地收拾书包，边收边打量四周，想，金博洋去哪儿了？  
他的座位是空的，书包软塌塌地趴在课桌上。到班级的人走得差不多了，羽生结弦才深吸一口气，开始从抽屉里往外掏苹果。  
平安果在他桌上行军似的排列开来，周围人都熟知他的圣诞节状况，嬉笑着说“多好啊多好给你的就带回去好好收藏啦”，他好不容易才塞了一两个出去，还是剩下好几个。羽生结弦对着在书包里很难有容身之地的苹果们头疼，就听见哐当一声，是金博洋一拍门冲了进来，在他课桌前来个急刹车，白净的脸因为刚才的跑动蒸得通红。  
他还没反应过来，金博洋“啪叽”一下拍出一个信封在他桌上，粉红色的。  
羽生结弦看看信封，又抬眼看看金博洋：“啥玩意儿这是？”  
他虽然是日本人，但从小在中国定居，丁点儿大的时候就跟邻居家金博洋小朋友跑过一条中央大街撒欢，一口东北话修得炉火纯青，只是跟脸不大相合，观感有时候像腹语表演。  
“情书！”金博洋笑得没心没肺，虎牙在教室白炽灯底下亮晶晶，“楼下班那个谁给的！”  
羽生结弦说：“给我的？”  
“不然呢？还能给我咋地？”  
“你高兴成那样儿，要不是搁我桌上，还以为是你被表白了。”羽生结弦伸手去拆封口的那个小贴纸，动作突然顿住，看一眼表已经过了七点。他把贴纸按好，信封塞进包里：“走了，还不回家不饿吗？”  
金博洋咧着嘴的笑有点凝固：“你就不看看？人生第一封？”  
都七点多了，回家再看。羽生结弦边说边往书包里放了两个苹果，实在塞不下了，只能把拉链哗地拉上，转头对着金博洋说：“桌上的都是你的了。”跟着把书包往肩上一甩，拉着书包肩带往教室门外走。  
金博洋提了书包，抓起剩下两个苹果跟上去：“哥你不是喜欢吃苹果吗？不全包了？”  
“等我吃完这些个想吃了就来你家。”羽生结弦头也不回地讲，为了早点回家迈步走出竞走运动员的气势。金博洋快走几步跟他并肩，嘟囔，你那儿不也就两个…两天就解决了，an apple a day keeps the enemy，啊不是，doctor away……  
羽生结弦侧过头问：“那个女生为什么找你给我递信啊？”  
金博洋很坦诚：她是我补习班同学，暗恋你可久了，每天躲楼梯转角看你呢。  
“那你没跟我说？”  
在十二月夜晚灯火通明的街头金博洋兀地觉得有点冷。他的围巾在他自己的手里，给两个苹果做羊绒布兜，他们在一个马路口停下来，下一个路口就能到家。金博洋挠挠头：“收了人家封口费的，这总不能说……”  
对方敏锐地捕捉到关键词，又问，封口费？什么封口费？金博洋怎么组织语言都无端有越描越黑的感觉，最后说：“……她就给我买了瓶可乐叫我在她表白之前不要告诉你啊！”  
羽生结弦若有所思。两个人静默地一直走到家门口，金博洋还在包里摸钥匙，羽生结弦已经拧开锁进门，关门前冷不丁来了一句：“那天天还挺好收买的哎。”  
金博洋愣住了。他放弃摸索钥匙，敲门声从咚咚到哐哐哐，在第十次拍门和第十一次回想羽生结弦的话之后，他猛地想起家里今天没人，他妈早上出门前喊他去羽生家蹭饭。  
他转身溜到羽生家门前去按门铃，下一秒门开了，羽生结弦站在玄关，一脸“我就知道”的表情。金博洋轻车熟路地钻进门，一脚踩进羽生家为客人准备的白色棉拖——大多时间是为他准备的。

2  
吃过晚饭金博洋就去掏羽生结弦的书包。羽生结弦坐在书桌前，作业摊开，转着笔看他从课本间抽出来那个粉红色的信封。  
“您请。”金博洋作供奉状把信封放到他面前。羽生结弦撕开贴纸，金博洋就凑过来看，一封字迹秀气、内容很常规的情书，大意是觉得他很优秀想要交往但也可以从朋友做起云云。信的最后写，她明天放学在学校操场等他，如果他愿意接受就来；还祝他圣诞快乐，结尾附了一句笔迹有点生涩的日文：好きです。  
金博洋一目十行读完，扭头去看羽生结弦：“人家还挺周到，照顾你语言问题。”  
羽生结弦没说话，把信纸叠好塞回信封里。他盯着看了一会儿，转头对金博洋说：“你明天能不能帮我还给那个女生？”  
金博洋愣神：“哥你这样让我很是心虚……”  
“顺便告诉她谢谢她的好意，但不要等我了，天挺冷的，万一感冒了也不好。”  
“……”金博洋咋舌，“拒绝人还拒绝得这么暖，不愧是你。”  
羽生结弦“哧”地出一口气，不知道是笑还是表达别的什么情绪。金博洋只好把信放进自己包里，特意夹在课本里，免得明天还信时皱巴巴的尴尬。——他现在就觉得有点尴尬了，只好在羽生结弦旁边闷头解决剩下的作业。  
到了快十一点，羽生结弦嚓一声拉上笔袋的拉链，问身旁窝在椅子里玩手机的金博洋：“天天你在我家睡吗？”  
金博洋：“我没带钥匙。”  
羽生结弦说：“真的没带？不会吧？”说着就伸手去够金博洋的书包，被金博洋踢了一下：“你就这么嫌弃我跟你睡？不爱我了？”  
“我哪儿敢。”羽生结弦笑眯了眼，“天总请，床给您铺好了都。”  
金博洋挑了下眉毛，心底又泛起不知哪里来的尴尬感觉。为了缓解尴尬，他开玩笑似的睁大眼睛：“卧槽你不洗澡就睡觉，不愧是——”  
羽生结弦一把捂住他的嘴：“讲啥呢？我这夜床服务好吧，也没让你直接睡啊！你不洗澡我能让你上床？”  
“牛哥牛哥我错了！”金博洋把羽生的手扒拉开，“我现在立刻马上去洗还不行啊？”  
羽生结弦合起一本教科书，笑：“去呗，我先收点东西。”

水声中隐约能听见门外羽生结弦整理书本的响动。金博洋在水汽弥漫的浴室里睁开眼，按掉水龙头，终于明白了自己的尴尬从何而来：羽生结弦从来不叫他天总。天天一直是他的小名，羽生结弦从小也经常喊；初中以后同学才给他起了这么个外号，但羽生以前从来没喊过。  
这不就感觉有点怪了吗，有点……不亲切。金博洋给自己搓了一头的泡泡后下了结论，又想：算了算了，他爱咋叫都挺好，管他的。他冲干净头发，用毛巾抹了把脸，睁眼忽然看见窗户上沾着星星点点的雪花。  
他兴奋中大喊：“Yuzu！”  
外面传来回应：“咋了？”  
“你看！外面下雪了！！”  
羽生结弦似乎是没忍住笑了一声，隔着门喊回来：“看到了！你快洗！”  
金博洋穿好衣服推门出来，直奔窗边往下看。地上已经铺了一层薄薄的雪，还有雪花在不断地下落。他小心翼翼地把窗户拉开一道缝，探出一只手去接雪花——就像他五岁的时候也会做的那样。很多片雪坠落在他的掌心后融化，身后传来羽生结弦的笑声：“金博洋你不冷吗？”  
操，挺冷。他后知后觉地缩回手，关上窗户的那刻喷嚏声惊天动地。  
金博洋于是追着羽生结弦要把手塞到他领口里，羽生结弦只是咯咯笑着躲开他倒在床上，然后一把抓住金博洋的手：“圣诞节感冒了你就是天才。”  
金博洋夸张地吸吸鼻子，恨不得把手整个缩进羽生结弦手里：“明天没人帮你还信了，你自己去对付妹子吧。”  
“你连她是几班的都没告诉我。”羽生结弦说，“要我对付什么？”  
金博洋叹气：“原来还想跟你说成了请我喝可乐的——你直接去见她嘛！”  
“你不会不知道她几班吧？”  
“靠我不知道班级怎么找她拿的情书？挨家挨户问吗——啊，好像可以带一打情书回来给你哎。”  
“那你还是没跟我说。”羽生结弦往金博洋手里哈口气，搓了两下，“天天吃醋了？”  
金博洋的脸刷一下通红。他当机了几秒钟，反手把羽生结弦从床上拉起来：“个头！快睡觉，再不睡明天上课猝死——”

4  
即使时间上他濒临猝死，金博洋还是睡不着。他翻了个身，小声叫：“Yuzu。”  
“嗯？”  
“你就真不想谈恋爱？”  
羽生结弦沉默了一会，说：“不想。”  
金博洋：“真的啊，我觉得那个女孩子还挺可爱的，你不打算认识——”  
“那你跟她谈恋爱好了。”羽生闷闷地打断他，“不是补习班同学吗。”  
“人家暗恋的是你又不是我。”  
“不是有这种剧情吗，借追求别人的名义接近自己喜欢的人……”  
金博洋扑哧一声笑出来：“我靠你看了多少少女漫啊牛哥？”  
“也就一点。”  
“不是，她肯定喜欢你啊，不然还特意写个情书干啥，嫌纸太多啊？”  
羽生结弦说：“是哦……”  
金博洋转身，仰面对着天花板。深夜里能听见风扑在窗户上的声音。窗玻璃大概还是雪花栖身的地方，家门口的圣诞树不知搬进来没有，明早也许能看见深绿的针叶儿上落满了雪。  
羽生结弦突然冒出一句：“你喜欢她吗？”  
金博洋茫然：“问这干嘛？”  
“…喜欢不喜欢？”他坐起来一点，看着金博洋，眼睛在黑暗中竟有些亮光。  
“不喜欢。”金博洋摇头，“你干啥啊？”  
羽生结弦眨眨眼，栽回枕头上：“你不觉得撮合别人挺有意思的？”  
金博洋悟到他话里有话，立刻认错：“不不不，没意思没意思，我错了哥。”  
他又问，那你有喜欢的人吗？金博洋摇头否认，声称要求信息对等，就把这个问题抛回去。很快地得到一个肯定的回复，他有些昏昏欲睡的，忽然来了劲儿：“谁啊？我给你帮忙啊！”  
羽生结弦轻笑一声：“你跟我不也是半斤八两。”他没有回答金博洋的问题，过了一会才小声说：“冷吗？冷就过来点。”  
金博洋从善如流地挪一挪，他们的被子几乎紧靠在一起。一下子暖和了些，金博洋忽然间想起好久之前他和羽生都还是小不点的时候，睡在同一个被窝，夜里永远在互相抢被子。有时候他半夜被冻醒，发现被子已经被卷走大半，就赶紧钻回被窝里。迷迷糊糊又睡过去，第二天早上起来，羽生结弦被晾在被窝外打喷嚏，他本人裹得像个茧。  
他下意识地把手探到另一床被子下，去找羽生结弦的手。羽生没有动静，大概是已经睡着了。

5  
有谁的唇擦过他的耳畔，一路向下，从脖颈轻吻到锁骨，虔诚得像礼拜堂的信徒。然而他被尝遍了的肌肤宣告着危险的信号，金博洋缩了缩身子试着逃开，却被人以轻柔而不容反抗的力道禁锢。他的喉结被舌尖试探，最终回到他耳旁，对着耳朵轻轻吹气，开口是少年带些喑哑的声音。  
“天天。”  
金博洋蓦地瞪大眼睛。  
他不说别的话，只是一遍又一遍地轻声唤：天天，天天。  
是他？  
金博洋才发觉自己似乎是被按在了床上。他只能看见那个人的半边脸，红透了的耳尖。  
为什么是他？  
他恍然意识到这是梦境，却仍然无法开脱。  
他挣扎着屈起双腿，被借势分开。他向前进了一步，膝盖顶到他的腿间。  
为什么……好像只能是他。  
“天天。”  
金博洋猛然睁开眼，正对上羽生结弦的眼睛。  
“起床了…哎你脸咋这么红？真病了啊？别别别动我给你找找体温计去……”羽生结弦絮絮叨叨地摁住要起身的他后飞出房间，屋外传来一阵开关抽屉橱柜的声音。金博洋茫然地伸手去贴自己的脸，好像是有点烫。他还没回过神来。刚刚那个梦，那个梦……等等？  
他一下子抬起头，门外翻找东西的声音暂时没有要停歇的意思。于是他迅速坐起来拉开被子看了一眼，整个人被冻得一哆嗦，好在什么也没有看见。金博洋把自己裹回被子里躺下，长出一口气，才觉出身上不同寻常的寒意和眩晕。  
羽生结弦拿着体温计回来了，手往他额头上一探，哇塞一声。  
38.6°C。  
羽生结弦看着温度计的示数又是哇的一声，金博洋很不服气地支起脑袋质问：“你是不是还要讲一句牛逼？关爱病患知不知道！”  
羽生结弦看着他笑：“你精神劲儿还挺好。能上课去吗？”  
“Noooooo——”金博洋立刻倒下，“我病危了我病危了……”  
羽生结弦说：“好吧。”隔几秒又问：“你爸妈今天会回来吗？”  
金博洋说：“不知道啊。”  
羽生结弦挠挠头发，露出真切的困扰神情：“打个电话呗？”  
金博洋：“我头晕，你打。”  
羽生结弦：“……”  
最后还是羽生打的电话。  
金博洋的父母表示自己一时半会赶不回来并会帮他请假，请羽生帮忙照顾金博洋。金博洋在一边儿听着，即使病得晕晕乎乎也笑得挺灿烂。挂了电话，羽生结弦转过身来捏他脸：“你就待我家吧别动了，给你去拿退热贴。还有力气起来吃饭吗？”  
金博洋的脸像被烙铁烫过，嘶地一下要烧起来。他往旁边微微躲了躲：“你还是帮我拿进来吧……”  
羽生结弦看看他，又看看钟，转身出去了。  
吃完早饭，羽生结弦拎上书包，到床边来蹲下。金博洋贴着退热贴，缩在被子里灵魂漫游，有点发懵地盯着羽生结弦的脸。  
羽生结弦说：“你在家好好睡觉，我中午会回来。”语气极像哄小孩。金博洋晕得不想点头，发出一声鼻音以示回应。  
羽生又叮嘱了一堆床头保温杯里有热水药跟手机都在床头柜之类的话，甚至挪了个小垃圾桶到床边来。隔了一会儿他低下头，有些埋怨似地说：“我真的要一个人去当面拒绝别人了啊……”  
金博洋说：“兄弟你可以的。”又说：“你再不走要迟到了。”  
羽生结弦看一眼表，站起来，摸摸他的头：“天天在家要乖乖的哦。”随后出门去了。金博洋不知道这算是他的恶趣味还是什么，灵魂受到一定冲击，已然游至银河系之外。  
屋外响起关门落锁的声音。金博洋拉紧被子试图入睡，思绪漫无目的地飘，飘回清晨的梦境。他浑身一阵冷一阵热，屈起腿换成一个更蜷缩的姿势。他和他发热的大脑都逃避对自己潜意识的解析。他想，既然发烧了，做什么奇怪的梦都应该不奇怪吧？  
但是为什么？  
为什么？他把发凉的手缩回到被窝里，慢慢地，喘起气来。  
金博洋重新睡着了。

6  
他跌回千奇百怪的梦里，这一次的倒不是什么过激内容，只是羽生结弦站在那里，看着他，露出一点小小的笑容，说：“天天跟我走吧。”  
他说不出话。  
对方看起来有些失落，声音也小下去：“不愿意吗？”  
“不愿意的话，我跟着你走。”  
金博洋很愿意说愿意，但梦里的他喉咙也干痛，只是走过去抱住羽生结弦。羽生回抱住他，脸埋在他肩头，声音微不可闻地喊，天天，天天。他说，只要你愿意过来，就是帮了我的忙，非常非常大——的一个忙。  
金博洋从梦里醒过来，退热贴被他睡掉，搭在床边沿。羽生结弦站在他床边，抱着一大捧花，直直凝视床头柜，见他醒了，说：“我把最后一节课翘了回来看你。”  
金博洋说：“我靠？”仔细想了想，发现今天上午最后一节是体育课。他又说：“花哪来的？”  
羽生结弦说：“买的。关爱病患。”  
金博洋做出热泪盈眶只是没有泪的表情，以表示感恩。  
羽生结弦从柜子上摸起体温计，问：“感觉好点了没？”  
“好像好点了。”金博洋眨眨眼睛，“看你脸都清楚多了。”  
羽生结弦笑出声：“原来有那么严重啊？”他甩了两下体温计，想了想，先俯下身用自己的额头去贴金博洋的额头。“应该好点了，可能36、37度吧。”  
他说着直起身，看见金博洋埋了半边脸在枕头里，露出来那半边儿比原先还要红。  
红着脸的人小声说：“Yuzu，我觉得现在可能有38了。”  
羽生结弦猛然觉得被什么敲了一下。他像一瓶被过度摇晃的可乐，一只刚从春天长着三叶草的山坡上滚下身上沾满草叶和鲜花的小熊，一罐装得太满打开盖子就要往外蹦的彩虹糖。他皱起鼻子笑了，弯腰去给金博洋量体温，问：“咋样，退烧了下午去上课吗？”  
金博洋说：“有的事情总需要你自己去面对。”  
羽生结弦说：“好好读书是学生的义务。”  
他倒不说我们要考同一个高中这样的话，好像他们要待在一块儿，是多自然的事情，什么已经注定好的事情；高中也是，大学也是。他们一直都在一起。  
金博洋没头没脑地说：“等春天到了……”  
“什么？”  
“等春天到了我们就一起走吧。不管是谁跟着谁。”完全是借生病讲胡话。  
但羽生结弦觉得自己又从长满三叶草的山坡上打了个超长途的滚儿。  
计时器响了，金博洋把体温计拿下来，认真报数：37.2°C，羽生结弦同学，非常抱歉——  
羽生结弦说，算了算了，不指望你了天天。  
金博洋很谨慎：“你确定你真不喜欢她？是要去拒绝她的？”  
羽生结弦摇头又点头。金博洋接着谨慎地说：“搞不好你看到她一眼就坠入爱河了呢。”  
羽生结弦说：“没那可能，我喜欢的——天天你饿了没？”  
金博洋再次后知后觉：“有点。”  
“那你等我回来啊。”羽生结弦又揉揉他的脑袋，这回金博洋没有躲。他目送羽生结弦的身影出了门，偏着头看向窗外，窗框上落了点雪。天空已经放晴，纯白的积雪反射出强烈的日光。  
那一捧花被安置在床头，金博洋看了半天，只觉得挺好看，淡粉和淡绿相互衬出些温馨的气息来。他瞄到花瓣间夹了张卡片，伸手抽出来，写的是花的搭配和花语。  
金博洋顿觉对植物盲很是友好。他认真研读：粉玫瑰，洋桔梗，尤加利。  
春天还有多久到来？——  
羽生结弦回房间的时候，金博洋已经坐起身来，裹在被子里，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他：“Yuzu，等寒假我们打雪仗去呗。”  
羽生结弦说：“好。”  
“明年暑假咱再一起去海滩。”  
“好。”  
“后年也一样。”  
羽生结弦说：“你可别再感冒了你个祖宗。”  
金博洋很不心虚地咧嘴一笑。  
羽生结弦说：“你要冬天去海滩，夏天打雪仗，我也陪你。”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.用了《挪威的森林》里的梗，很奇怪的化用。
> 
> 原文：
> 
> “春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。它这么对你说道：‘你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？’接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？”
> 
> “太棒了。”
> 
> “我就这么喜欢你。”
> 
> 2.博洋的第二个梦是网上搜来的日文三行情书：
> 
> 跟我走吧
> 
> 不愿意？
> 
> 不愿意的话 我跟着你走
> 
> 3.关于花
> 
> 洋牡丹的花语是魅力，洋牡丹其实是牛哥的一个象征，很可惜没把它塞进文里……
> 
> 粉玫瑰：初恋
> 
> 洋桔梗：真诚不变的爱
> 
> 尤加利：恩赐，回忆
> 
> 所以甜读完花语可能就明白了些什么叭(。
> 
> 4.网上关于“恋爱的温度”的说法有36.7°C和37.2°C，出于剧情需要写了第二个。
> 
> 5.关于年龄问题，小柚和小金的生日都是八月后嘛所以十六岁读初三。不过这篇文里牛应该比甜大…？反正就随便他们爱怎么喊怎么喊(？
> 
> 6.这次时间比较赶自己觉得有点仓促……x有空可能会写个后续？番外？之类的
> 
> 俩人心意相通(？也不知道通了没)其实是有暗示的以及牛依然心机了一下…就就那样吧看个开心就好了
> 
> 鉴于学业问题之后大概又要消失了…谢谢你们坚持不懈地fo我这个鸽子呜呜
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
